User blog:Satria Hitam/(Closed) Summer Season Tournament Sign Up
SIGN UP HERE! Here's how it works: Players will get points determined by their ranking in the tournament. These points can go towards the Season Finals. If you manage to place high enough on the point ladder, you can participate. The guidelines for this tournament are very simple: Pro League 1. Swiss Elimination Rules - Winner is two out of three in a Double Elimination bracket. 2. Each match must be scheduled and posted in its own Matchmaker thread before the weekend begins. If any problems arise when scheduling a match a judge will direct the teams in what to do. 3. The new stat limits are : *+7% Rifle/Guns/Heavy Guns Defense(head) Max *+5% Attack (Jacket) *+5% Defense (Pants) *+4 HP Gloves/Shoes (+8 HP in total) *+6 SP Accessories/Face/Pet (+12 SP in Total) *+1% Attack Weapons Max *No enchants or eSper Chips. **Any combination of items or lack there of that reach the cap is fine as long as the total does not exceed the limits. **Everyone has to have their Character information open! **You may not switch Characters during a match. **Caught offenders will get a penalty against their team. 4. A team is only allowed 2 installation weapons slots at any given time. 5. The mode for this tournament is Touchdown. 20 minute matches, 5 versus 5 ; 4 versus 4 is accepted in certain circumstances. 6. A judge must be present during your match. 7. Banned Weapons and skills are : *Mind Energy and Mind Shock - Prohibited *Homing Rifle - Prohibited *Spark Rifle - Prohibited *Rescue Gun - Prohibited *Dual Mastery - Prohibited *Toyblock - Prohibited. 8. Minimum Level : Amateur 35+ Teams play their way into this bracket or are invited. Rookie League 1. Swiss Elimination Rules - Winner is two out of three in a Single Elimination bracket. 2. Each match must be scheduled and posted in its own Matchmaker thread before the weekend begins. If any problems arise when scheduling a match a judge will direct the teams in what to do. 3. The new stat limits are : *+7% Rifle/Guns/Heavy Guns Defense(head) Max *+5% Attack (Jacket) *+5% Defense (Pants) *+4 HP Gloves/Shoes (+8 HP in total) *+6 SP Accessories/Face/Pet (+12 SP in Total) *+1% Attack Weapons Max *No enchants or eSper Chips. **Any combination of items or lack there of that reach the cap is fine as long as the total does not exceed the limits. **Everyone has to have their Character information open! **You may not switch Characters during a match. **Caught offenders will get a penalty against their team. 4. A team is only allowed 2 installation weapons slots at any given time. 5. The mode for this tournament is Touchdown. 20 minute matches, 5 versus 5 ; 4 versus 4 is accepted in certain circumstances. 6. A judge must be present during your match. 7. Banned Weapons and skills are : *Mind Energy and Mind Shock - Prohibited *Homing Rifle - Prohibited *Spark Rifle - Prohibited *Rescue Gun - Prohibited *Dual Mastery - Prohibited *Toyblock - Prohibited. 8. Minimum Level : Amateur 20+ Pro Teams are not allowed to participate. ---- Sunday 17th of June is the Sign up deadline. NOTE: If you signed up, but do not have your roster pasted in "Recruitment and Roster" by the 17th of June your Team will be rejected from the Tournament. ---- Please if you have problems with matches or time scheduling contact me at lolnoctis(skype) noctis@staff.esl.eu (e-mail) You can add me in general for judging, i can get people to judge for you if i cant myself. And its nice to contact the clubleaders so i can inform them about matches alot of people forget about that... Thank you! ---- If you have any questions regarding the tournament or tournament sign-ups, please feel free to contact one of our amazing tournament staff members. Good Luck & Have Fun ~! From S4 Source Category:News